


A Friend in Need

by Westend21



Series: Steve and Dustin, a magical friendship. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westend21/pseuds/Westend21
Summary: Steve was still wondering how his best friend became a thirteen year old boy.





	A Friend in Need

A smash awoke him, Steve blinked in surprise at the darkened living room. Checking his watch, he was only mildly surprised to find that it was around four a clock in the morning. He had taken Dustin home from the Byers house only a few hours earlier. He sat up and felt his eyes adjust to the darkness. Dustin’s mom was gone for the weekend and he didn’t want to leave the kid alone.

Walking into the kitchen of the Henderson home, he listened for any noises coming from the back of the house, but the only thing he heard was the humming of the fridge. He hadn’t expected much noise, as they were alone in the house. He sighed and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He looked at the picture of a younger Dustin on the fridge. He didn’t have his front teeth but his smile was wide. Steve thought that Dustin’s smile was infectious. He soon found a grin tugging at his lips.

He sighed and thought of the look on Nancy’s face when she was looking at Jonathon that night. He knew that he didn’t have any chance at winning her back. He had felt her pulling away for months. No matter what he tried it was if all she could think of was Jonathon.

Steve heard more noises from the back of the house. He walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor when he slowed down in front of one the doors near the end. He took a deep breath

Checking in his mind he was sure that the room belonged to Dustin. Steve thought back to the afternoon filled with rapid-fire questions that the kid just couldn’t hold back. He appreciated the enthusiasm, really, he did, but of course he would never tell Dustin that. It was more fun to tease him. He tried to hear anything else but found that there wasn’t any other sound.

He was about to pass by when he heard a noise, breaking the silence of the night, he didn’t really hear it but he was sure it was coming from the room. Leaning closer, Steve waited. It was only a few seconds before he heard another, He heard a cry. Cursing under his breath, he gripped the door handle, unlocking Dustin’s door.

Taking a deep breath, Steve opened the door slowly, just peeking his head through. If everything was fine, he didn’t want to disturb the kid, or be seen watching over him like an overprotective mother. What the hell was he even doing? What if the kid was havin… ahem… personal time?

Before he could talk himself out of checking on Dustin though, the kid cried out again. Through the faint light coming from the moonlight outside the window, Steve could see his form tossing and turning. Steve’s heart plummeted.

“Will… Please… Don’t die!” Dustin huffed, head battering against the Headboard, one gripping the side of the bed. Steve knew what it was to have nightmares. He had them all of the time when after he first saw the creature last year. Striding quickly over to the bed, he perched on the edge.

Dustin’s eyes were still closed, but Steve could see tears running down his cheeks, glinting in the light. His forehead was crinkled into a frown. Steven felt his heart plummet at the sight.

“Hey, man,” he whispered, placing a hand hesitantly on Dustin’s leg. “Dustin, buddy are you okay?”

Aside from a furrowing of his brow, there seemed to be no reaction. “Come on buddy, wake up.” Steve said, a little louder this time, giving his leg a gentle shake. Dustin didn’t stir.

Dustin whimpered, “No, please I don’t want to go to the upside down.” he mumbled.

Steve felt himself still. He could only imagine what was happening in whatever nightmare the kid was having. No body so young should ever have to deal with the issues that these kids were dealing with. He didn’t understand why they had to be the ones to bare the brunt of all of the pain and suffering.

“Dustin, you’re okay.” Steve said, a little more firm this time. “It’s not real. The upside down is gone, eleven closed it.” His hand moved up to rest on Dustin’s arm, but as soon as it made contact, Dustin sat up with a gasp.

“No!” he shouted.

“Whoa, now!” Steve cried out, jumping away from the bed. He managed to close in slowly without alarming the still sleepy Dustin, eventually managing to grab onto Dustin. “It’s me. Uhh, Steve? Do you remember our awesome team up?”

He could see the confusion clearing from Dustin’s eyes as he looked at Steven.

“I don’t know if it was awesome.” he croaked, voice rough with sleep. He was looking down, clearly embarrassed.

“Well I thought it was pretty great. Well uhm, sorry I didn’t mean to come barging in here.”

“Y-yeah it was pretty cool.” He looked around blearily, “I mean, did you need to get me up for some reason? Is my mom home?”

“No, yeah. You were having a nightmare so I woke you up. Sorry.” Steve said awkwardly, moving to leave. _Good one Harrington, how bout you try and be less smooth? Oh you can’t? Cool_ he thought to himself.

“Oh.” Dustin whispered, wiping at his eyes. Feeling the wetness from his tears, he flushed, embarrassed to be seen like this in front of a cooler kid who was a senior in high school.

 “I wasn’t really that scared.” he said quickly, trying to cover his shame. He didn’t want Steve to think he was a huge loser.

“Well that’s really good.” Steve said with an eyebrow arched, not believing him for a second. “You should know that if you are having trouble with this kinda of crap then you can talk to me.”

Dustin just nodded, looking doubtful. He hid it well, but Dustin was very insecure.

“I mean it. Don’t ever think that it’s just you. I had so many nightmares last year after fighting that monster with Nancy and Jonathon.” he said honestly, “It doesn’t make you any less of a man if this kind of shit bugs you. I bet any of the little bullies ever went through this stuff, they’d be on the ground crying for days.” 

Dustin still was looking down but Steve could see his last comment had made the boy’s smile come around.

“Well, I should let you get back to your uncomfortable couch. If you’re good here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid. Dustin gave him a small smile that he felt himself return.

“Um, yeah. I’m alright.” he nodded.

Steve nodded, giving him a pat on the leg as he stood and made his way towards the door. He tried to think of something impressive and helpful but he was at a loss for words. He was interrupted by a small voice

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s fine man—”

“No, seriously. Thank you.” Dustin said. They both stayed silent for a while and Steve finally turned towards the door again when he heard the smile voice again.

“Steve, can you sleep on the floor in here? Just for tonight?” Dustin’s voice made his resolve crumple. Steve internally grumbled. If the couch was uncomfortable then the floor wasn’t going to be any better. He turned to looked at Dustin. A small smile still on his face.

“Sure kid.”


End file.
